


The Easiest Thing To Do

by prettysmitten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2012 Phan, 2015 Phan, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysmitten/pseuds/prettysmitten
Summary: Loving Phil was the easiest thing to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am i've started to wonder what it would be like...

i've read all of the fics about our epic love story. the ones about how we both thought we didn't love each other but we did, the ones when it was all angsty and intense and all of the amazing au's. But the truth is it was calm. it was easy to fall in love in Phil. Crazily. Like it was the easiest thing to do back then. Actually i think loving him is still the easiest one. and being loved by Phil. Back in 2009 when i was sad and had no friends and watched him on youtube. and when he started talking to me and there was a spark of hope in my heart. And when the first time we've met and i was so fucking nervous. And in his tiny bedroom while filming a video. And on the Manchester eye when he held me in his arms and I thought I've never felt safer. And then when he looked at me and I blushed. And when his lips were on mine and I started wondering if this is real life. And when I said it to him. and when he laughed. 

It was the easiest thing to do when I fought my depression at uni. and when i cried after a long day. and when I came to his apartment only to be entangled in his arms again, only to feel safer than ever. And when I've fallen asleep on his couch and then when he took me to his bed.

When we had got our first apartment together. When we've fallen in OUR bed for the first time because it has in fact been our bed. and when he smiled after I've told him that he's my sunshine, which then became a thing for other people to say.

When I've dropped out of uni. when i've fought to find the reasons to care, he was always there.

Through every existential crisis, through every tear, through every break down.

Through 2012.  
Through the aftermath of it.

And when things have started becoming better and better it was the easiest thing to do.

Through the first and the last radio show.  
Through every interview.  
Through every convention.

Through the book.  
Through the tour.

In the best and in the worst of times he was always there. holding my hand in the dark. And it made it less scary.


End file.
